Farewell, My Pet
Farewell, My Pet is the 14th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory finds herself crushing on the TA now teaching her economics class, and Lorelai finally sits down with Christopher to discuss their marriage problems. Plot Richard is in the hospital recovering from his bypass surgery and will be discharged soon. Rory decides that she will return to Yale. Lorelai also decides to return to the Dragonfly. On her return she discovers that Michel's beloved dog, Chin-Chin, has died. Lorelai is then forced into planning a funeral to make Michel feel better. As Sookie and Lorelai try to plan the funeral Michel decides that they are not working hard enough. As Michel is yelling at them Christopher appears after not being there for Lorelai while her father was undergoing surgery. They have a short talk but nothing is resolved and they agree to talk later. Back at Yale, Rory meets the attractive TA that is taking over her grandfather's job while he is recovering. Rory, both when she meets him and when she runs into him in the book store, is flustered and inarticulate. This crush worries Rory, especially in light of Paris's earlier comments in the dorm of how she has "broken" Logan. Rory explains it all to Logan and he comforts her, tell her that it is normal and she has not broken him. Back in Stars Hollow, Christopher and Lorelai speak again at their home. A re-occurring fear of Christopher's is brought up again, that Lorelai is not over Luke, to whom she was once engaged. Again nothing is accomplished and they agree to talk later. Lorelai still has the funeral to deal with, and back at the inn she talks with Sookie about her relationship with Christopher and her relationship with Luke. Lorelai wants to cut Luke out of her life, but Sookie wants to know if without the Luke breakup, would Christopher be the one? Lorelai is unable to answer her. Later that night Christopher and Lorelai talk once more in the living room, and after a short time Lorelai cries over how she wants to be married to Christopher, but she just does not feel the same way about him that he feels about her. Though they do not yet get a divorce, their marriage is over. Trivia * Chin-Chin dies. * Lorelai and Christopher call it a day. Music * "Diamond Dogs" by David Bowie * "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton * "I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton/Whitney Houston * "My Heart Will Go On" by Céline Dion Show references MUSIC * Snoop Dogg, Elton John, Bach, Mozart POP CULTURE :Richard: The whole semester should concentrate on microeconomics, so if this Culbertson fellow even mentions Ben Bernanke, give me a call. :Lorelai: Of course he'll have to implement a few lifestyle changes, but you tell him if Bill Clinton can give up cheese fries and pork grits, he can get by without his 5:00 martini. :Paris: Don't give me that look. If there's one thing I learned in that lecture it's there's not room for many women at the top. :Rory: Gloria Steinem would be so proud. :Paris: Whatever. The facts speak for themselves. Nadine Strossen is the head of the ACLU, not Nadine Strossen and her very best friend. :Paris: I have 21 versions, each one tailored to a particular job in a particular field – grad school, law school, med school, fellowships, jobs on newspapers, jobs on the business side of newspapers, jobs working for multimedia conglomerations, jobs working for quote unquote "the little guy," jobs in the public sector, I.E. Internships in Washington, for which there are three different versions based on whether or not I'm applying to work for a Democrat, a Republican, or a Joe Lieberman. :Paris: I'm just being honest. I mean Logan Huntzberger? Between the women and the drinking, that kid was on the Colin Farrell Freeway about to pull over into the Robert Downey, Jr. Rest Stop. :Paris: Let's see – "Gender Trouble," Judith Butler. It should be here. :Paris: This whole shelf is a mess. Why is Congwen Shen before Tony Griffiths? :Rory: Um, Eva Luna. Everyone loves House of the Spirits, but I just think Eva Luna is Allende's best work. :Michel: Do you think when the Princess of Wales was interred at Althorp the Spencer family was asked whether or not they wanted programs? :Michel: I don't even know why we are bothering to select music. Why not just turn on the radio and hope for the best? Maybe we'll get lucky and a hip-hop station will be playing Snoop Doggy Dogg. :Zack: Yeah, I did – vintage Bowie, originally recorded with Herbie Flowers on bass, Aynsley Dunbar on drums. You know where I'm going? "Diamond Dogs?" :Lorelai: More Princess Diana, less dog. :Zack: So you want Elton John? :Lorelai: We were thinking very dignified – Bach, Mozart. :Michel: Céline Dion. :Lorelai: Oh, well, then, there you go, huh? We'll just find, uh, "My Heart." "My Heart Belongs to Daddy," "My Heart Belongs to Me," "My Heart Belongs to You." My heart can't make up its mind. :Zack: How about "Tears in Heaven?" That's a wicked song. :Lorelai: Well, "My Heart is Crying for You," "My Heart is Waiting," "My Heart Stood Still." People very interested in this whole heart thing. :Zack: "I Will Always Love You" – it's got the cheese factor, but it's still at least a legitimate… :Lorelai: "My Heart Will Go On." Category:Episodes Category:Season 7